Marked
by aquamarine.17
Summary: Hermione Granger is wanted by two Slytherins. They will stop at nothing to get her, even if it means mastering disguise. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Aiden is all mine. 

"It won't work, Draco." Aiden whispered in a hushed tone.

"Sure it will, you just have to have faith," Draco drawled confidently, "Pity we can't do more with them…I can think of a few things…"

The two Slytherins looked down at the two unconscious Gryffindor girls. Aiden bent down and twisted a lock of Ginny Weasley's soft red hair.

"The Weasley is my favorite. She may be just as bad as a Mudblood, but you've got to admit, she's fucking hot." Aiden said wistfully.

"This one's alright, not nearly as hot as the red head though," Draco said, motioning towards Lavender Brown, "And besides, don't sound so sad, Aiden. Soon we'll get the girl we both want, Granger, and we can Mark her."

Hermione walked into the Great Hall. The smell of cinnamon and the sound of laughter greeted her. She sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

Harry offered her a weak smile, Ron just yawned.

"What is it with you two? Why are you so tired?"

"We spent last night-yawn- playing Wizard's Chess." Ron said grumpily.

Hermione groaned, "That barbaric waste of time?"

Ron glared, "Yes, 'Mione, that barbaric waste of time."

Harry reached for a super buttery scone, Hermione whacked his hand away.

"I thought you promised me you were going to start eating healthier from now on, Harry." She said solemnly.

"I swear, when are you going to act like a 16-year-old teenager instead of a mum." Ron murmured. Harry stifled a laugh.

Hermione just shook her head, exasperated. She looked diagonally across the wooden table and saw Ginny and Lavender, their expressions glazed over and deep in thought.

"Ginny? Lavender?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"They've been like that all morning…" Harry said tiredly.

Hermione snapped her fingers sharply in front of their faces. They both jumped up.

"What's wrong??" She asked.

"Well, this is going to sound a bit crazy, but in the middle of last night we both awoke in a broom closet. With both of our heads aching like crazy, mind you. It felt like a chunk of hair was torn from my scalp, Lavender's as well." Ginny said.

The trio suddenly perked up. "How long were you unconscious?" Harry asked softly.

"Well, how would I know that if I were unconscious?" Ginny asked irritably.

"I think I know why you were drugged, and why a sample of your hair was taken…," Hemione said, "Have you ever heard of the Polyjuice Potion?"

Cliffie, tell me if I should continue, and PLEASE REVIEW. (:


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All belongs to J.K. Rowling, but Aiden is mine. (:

Ginny and Lavender both slowly shook their heads.

"It's a very advanced and complicated potion." Hermione said.

"What's it do? And what does it have to do with us?" Lavender asked fearfully.

"The potion allows you to temporarily change your physical appearance to another person's, all you need is a lock of the said person's hair." Hermione explained.

But after a few seconds, they burst out giggling.

"I think we were just sleep walking." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, sleep walking." Hermione said, trying to reassure herself. She, Ron, and Harry grabbed their book bags and headed to Arithmancy.

"You got her?" Draco asked Aiden.

"Yeah." Aiden replied. They both heaved the two girls for the second time into yet another broom closet.

The two Slytherin 'Sex Gods' as they were called had gone through a very difficult process of making Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown unconscious again. But basically, they found them in the library and cast a spell that drugged the air, and in turn that drugged the two girls complaining about Snape.

"I've got the potions." Draco said, pulling two thin vials of a very thick, murky liquid.

They each took one and popped the cork off.

"I call dibs on Weasley!" Draco said as he dropped in a few of Ginny's hairs.

"No fair!!" Aiden shouted, lunging at Draco. Just as he did that, Draco downed the whole vial, a triumphant look gracing his beautiful features.

The triumphant look slowly slid off his face as his face started bubbling. Aiden added Lavender's hairs and downed it as well. They both grabbed their throats as the liquid begged for release from their bodies; they kept it down, though. They squeezed their eyes tightly for what seemed like a painful eternity.

When their eyes drifted open and they looked at each other, they were in shock.

"I never thought I'd say this to you, mate, but…you look sexy." Aiden said to Draco-trapped-in-Ginny's-body.

"As are you." Draco replied, eyeing Lavender Brown's body.

"You ready to do this?" Aiden asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Draco replied.

Another cliffie, sorry for the super short chapters, it's late and I'm tired. Bet you can guess what happens in the next chapter. Review please, it makes me feel like my stories are actually worth reading. Thanks. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except Aiden.

So sorry for the looong hiatus! I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story, but then I thought about how I'd feel if a story I enjoyed stopped getting updated, and well, here I am. Writer's block sucks. Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully this one is longer. To clarify, all the characters in this story are all 6th years, except Ginny Weasley. I hope you really enjoy it, please don't leave any nasty reviews. Story ideas are welcome.

Throughout the afternoon, Draco and Aiden waited impatiently for nightfall. Draco sincerely hoped the potion didn't wear off, at least until they were alone with Hermione where they could blow their cover. Since the real Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown were sleeping soundly in a hidden room somewhere (Aiden didn't want to take any chances with the broom closet), the two friends had to bump up their estrogen levels and act the way Ginny and Lavender acted. Dinner was particularly difficult for the two. As they sat down slowly on the polished wooden bench in the Great Hall for dinner, Draco noticed Ron glaring at her rudely.

"What? Did you eat something sour?" Draco/Ginny asked innocently.

"Cormac McLaggen told me he saw you snogging Dean by the lake. Is that true, Ginny?" Ron said Dean with disgust and his voice hit a dangerous tone as he asked her to verify the information.

Draco internally groaned at the thought of kissing Dean Thomas, but tried to hide it.

"That's preposterous, Ron," Draco/Ginny scoffed, "I wasn't kissing Dean...I was kissing Blaise Zabini. And let me tell you, he's _amazing_." Draco/Ginny finished with a smirk. He figured he might as well have some fun while he was waiting. Ron's eyes widened and he scowled. "I don't think I'm quite that hungry anymore." He said, as he stalked off. Harry raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Wow, Ginny. You actually made him lose his appetite, I don't think that's been done before."

Draco/Ginny shrugged. "So Pott-Harry, do you happen to know where Hermione is?"

"She's studying for Flitwick's exam, I think." Draco waited a few minutes then motioned for Aiden/Lavender to leave.

"Uh, we're gonna go...Do each other's hair..." Aiden/Lavender finished lamely.

"Later." Draco/Ginny grunted. Aiden/Lavender gave them a very masculine nod goodbye. Everyone at the Gryffindor table eyed them with confusion.

"Is it time? You sure?" Aiden/Lavender asked. (A/N: Sorry if you're getting sick of me putting both names, I'll stop once they change back to themselves.) Draco/Ginny nodded as they headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did you get the password?" Draco/Ginny asked Aiden/Lavender.

" Yeah, tortured it out of some 2nd year..." Aiden/Lavender mumbled. Once they got to the portrait hole, he said it very clearly.

"Butterbeer Biscuit." The portrait swung open as they went inside. Luckily, everyone was still at the dinner so the Gryffindor Common Room was empty.

"It's a bit nicer than Slytherin's, isn't it?" Draco/Ginny said with contempt as he looked around the toasty, comfortable Common Room. Slytherin's was as cold and dank as a dungeon.

"Girl's dorms are to the right." Aiden/Lavender motioned.

They quickly ran up the stairs until they reached the room that was undeniably Hermione's due to the sign on the door. It was very poorly decorated, in sparkly letters that said '**Welcome to Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione's Room!!!!'** and had hearts and what they assumed to be stars all over it. The 'Hermione' had been attempted to be scratched out. It was quite obvious that Lavender was the one who had blessed the door with the hideous sign.

"Ugh, she's got awful taste, doesn't she?" Aiden/Lavender said. Draco/Ginny laughed, "Yes, but look at how many times Granger tried to rip it off." He motioned to the many tears around the edges of the paper sign and the small amount of Muggle tape that tried to keep it up. They stepped inside the dorm and they certainly weren't ready for what greeted them. Hermione Granger was searching frantically for a pajama shirt. She had loose cotton pants on and a bra, but no shirt. She froze and looked at the people who entered the room. Slight relief broke across her features.

"Oh-oh thank God. I thought you were someone else. I could've sworn I locked that door. I can't seem to find my shirt, do you mind if I borrow one of yours, Lavender?" Hermione babbled. Draco/Ginny and Aiden/Lavender were frozen in place. Their breathing accelerated as they continued staring at her full, not too big, not too small breasts, her flat creamy stomach, and the pale skin that seemed to glow. Her hair was up in a messy bun and strands of stray silky hair surrounded her face. Draco/Ginny closed the door and locked it. Hermione stopped moving. "Why aren't you two saying anything? What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously. Aiden and Draco watched her reaction turn from a look of confusion, to horror, to terror. Meanwhile, they felt their whole body tingle strongly. It was a very odd feeling, not pleasant, but not unbearable, either. They looked at each other and realized that the potion had wore off, they were themselves again. Hermione backed up and hit her drawer. Noticing that they were staring at her body, her modesty kicked in and she quickly reached for her maroon and gold blanket to cover herself.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She said quietly and dangerously. It wasn't really a question, more like a reassurance to herself that these two Slytherin sex gods, who she hated, were in her room. With a locked door. Draco's face broke out into a smirk as he took a step forward. "Stop! I'm warning you, Malfoy! Don't come any closer or I'll hex your manly parts off." She said, half terrified, half proud.

Draco was amused at how she couldn't even bring herself to say dick, cock, or even penis. How naïve she was..."With what, Mudblood?" he asked smoothly.

Hermione reached for her wand on her lamp stand when her face paled instantly. Aiden came out slowly from behind Draco, with a smile on his face and Hermione's wand dangling in his hand. Despite how ridiculous it was, and how incredibly bad the timing was, she couldn't help but stare at their beauty and compare them. They were polar opposites, but at the same time, so much alike.

Aiden had transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang just last year, and he had already placed himself in the ranks of Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin royalty. He had tousled hair so black, it almost looked purple at times. As well as dark mint green eyes that were permanently sparkling with either mischief or humor. His skin was the color of golden honey. He was, along with Draco, on the Slytherin Quidditch team and he happened to be one of their star players; Having trained under Viktor Krum himself at Durmstrang. He was quieter than Draco at times, and could be much kinder as well. He moved with such grace and elegance, just like Draco. Aiden was much more approachable than Draco, who seemed absolutely untouchable. Girls would try to drug him with love potions and even attempt invisibility spells so as to spy on him in the Quidditch changing rooms. Aiden was the type of person who'd wink or flirt back if you flirted with him, even if it was the most hideous girl in the school. However, for all his kindness, he was also known to be very _rough_ by the girls who had slept with him. He also did have a mean streak, after all he _was_ a Slytherin, but it wasn't as severe as Draco's. He was almost as tall as Draco, just about an inch shorter. He looked like a dark angel.

Hermione then stared at Draco. Draco Malfoy. The ass _with _a beautiful ass (she'd never admit that) who had caused her so much pain and misery the past six years at Hogwarts. His hair was tousled, as well. Except whereas Aiden's was midnight black, his was the color of platinum blonde. Since he had stopped slicking his hair back like a greasy monster, his hair had become much more attractive and looked _incredibly _silky, like you could run your hands through it over and over again. Then there were his eyes. They looked like a deep icy blue with ashes in them. His heart was as cold as the color of his eyes. Grey and cold.

The only time Hermione had seen any mirth in them, and not cold humor, real joy, was when his father had patted his back in Diagon Alley after he had reduced a poor Muggle born girl to tears. He had felt so proud. Draco was incredibly tall, with a killer body identical to Aiden's. Draco's skin was pale, but not a nasty pale, a pearly pale that seemed to emit a glow. In contrast to Aiden, Draco looked like an angel sent directly from the heavens, Aiden looked like he was sent from hell. But Hermione saw through that and she knew who the real demon was and who the real angel (well, as close to angel it got) was.

"Like something you see, Granger?" Draco sneered, breaking Hermione out of her reverie. Hermione sent him a cold glare. "I want you to leave now. If Dumbledore finds out about this, he'll have you both expelled immediately."

Aiden spoke up, "Tsk, tsk. There's no need for that, Hermione," the way he said Hermione was dripping with sex, "We're not here to hurt you. We're here to _pleasure _you...and Mark you."

Hermione's head shot up as she felt something cold trickle down her spine. "M-mark me?" for the first time, she was really and truly terror-stricken.

"You do know what that means, don't you, Mudblood?" Draco asked amused.

She didn't even bother to respond to his degrading name for her this time.

"It's an ancient spell. It eternally binds you to the person who gives you the mark. It...Sexually binds you, as well. You can only receive the Mark in a moment of sexual euphoria. The lust can be uncontrollable at times." Hermione finished quietly.

"Ah, so you do know." Draco said amused.

"Why me?" Hermione asked quietly, fuming, "Why not one of your Slytherin bimbos? I have a brain, I have a life, damn you."

"You'll still be able to live every aspect of your life fully, just with...pleasure." Aiden said, examining her wand.

"Oh? And what makes you think I want any of you brutes to touch me?" She spat.

At this, Draco's face darkened and his voice quieted.

"Listen here, Mudblood. I could've sworn even McGonagall gave us the eye once. What female in this damn school _doesn't _want to be touched by us? Give me one name."

"Hermione Jane Granger." She replied defiantly.

"I'm bored of you two. _Silencio_." Aiden grabbed his own wand and directed the silencing charm towards Hermione. Hermione's face was shocked as she attempted to speak, but no sound came out. For the first time, Aiden and Draco saw real fear in her brown eyes. "Not so tough now, are we, Mudblood?" Draco smirked, pulling her to his hard body. Hermione looked disgusted and tried to push him away. He was much too strong though, as he held her in his iron grip. She didn't give up, though. There was no way she was going to let them Mark her. As she continued struggling, Draco's patience was growing increasingly thin. He whispered into her ear menacingly, "Granger, if you don't stop moving I'll bind you too." Hermione sobbed noiselessly as she gave up. Realization hit her hard that she was about to be raped. And Marked. Draco placed a few featherlight kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks, crystal clear. Then Draco was gone and Aiden appeared, he kissed her once on the collar bone, then up to her chin, then softly against her lips.

"We aren't going to rape you, Granger." He said against her lips quietly. Aiden's wonderful scent filled her senses. He placed a finger against her red lips "If I remove the spell, you need to be quiet. One word and... Well I'll let Draco handle that." He said looking back at a smirking Draco wiggling his wand. Aiden silently removed the spell with a wave of his wand and stared at her warily. Hermione was fuming. She felt like screaming the worst obscenities at them, but she was smart and knew she had no wand. While they did. She was sure Draco would hex her into oblivion if she screamed for help. She hadn't quite mastered wandless magic yet, she could only do the absolute simplest of spells. She took a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to calm down. Draco and Aiden looked visibly relieved. She said as calmly as she could, "Well then, what do you want with me? Don't just stand there. Leave, now."

A smirk graced Draco's beautiful features as he drawled, "Now now, Mudblood. You didn't think we were just going to leave here and let you open that big mouth of yours to everyone, did you? How cute. No, we are going to make you take an Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione closed her eyes then opened them, they looked like they were on fire with anger. "Never, ferret."

"No?" Draco asked, feigning shock. "I think the Cruciatus curse ought to screw your head in place." Aiden looked at him in shock.

"You're bluffing." Hermione said defiantly.

"Hmm, you think so? _Cruc-_"

"Alright! Alright." She said, terrified. Draco pulled her towards him roughly.

"Aiden will be the Bonder." With that he joined his hands with hers.

Hermione felt like crying, but there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Aiden stepped up to them and held out his wand. "Terms." Aiden said, nodding toward Draco.

"Right, the three terms are you will not tell Pothead and his band of morons- excuse me, I meant your _friends. _You will not tell any authority figures at this school, or outside of it, of our _encounter. _You will in no way communicate the events of tonight to any soul. Whether it be through writing, talking, magic, _nothing_. If you break these terms, you will, to put it quite bluntly, die. Do you accept these terms, Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "_I accept."_ As she said those words, a thick band of fire wrapped around their hands, then died down. She slowly sat down on the bed. Draco got down on his knees so he could be level with her. "We'll be back, Granger. We don't want to hurt you-well, _Aiden_ doesn't want to. But I agreed with him that your Marking should take place when you are in pleasure as well. From what I've heard, most women don't enjoy being raped."

"You're sick." Hermione spat out.

"So I've heard." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione found it hard to believe everyone was still at dinner throughout all this as Draco left. Aiden nodded his farewell to her and left as well.

Hermione took a shaky breath and laid back on the soft bed.

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?"

**Good? (: Bad? ): Leave your feedback and I'll continue! xo**


End file.
